A Drop Too Many
by fictionfinatic0291
Summary: bella is a vampire and edward is human. bella appears to edward in a 'dream' and doesn't know if he is crazy or if she is real. if she is, he knows he has to meet her. other cullens and vampires too
1. Chapter 1

Bella

I walked down the road slowly, no rush needed. Most people scattered when it began to rain, but not myself. I splashed through the puddles, welcoming every drop that hit my jacket or pants. My eyes were glued to the black asphalt, the only chance of my face getting wet, would be from my now wet hair brushing against it or if the rain miraculously started falling upwards from the ground.

My blue, almost black from the rain, sweatshirt was soaked as the hood covered my head pointlessly. My black jeans could no longer protect me from the rain and cold and it would take a few days for my shoes to dry. Most people would be miserable in my wet, squeaky, old, beat-up converse, but I was perfectly content. I no longer felt cold, only warmth. The slightest increase in temperature, I could sense it.

I can see the details of a piece of dust, I can smell things 1000 blood hounds combined, couldn't. I can even hear a pin drop a mile away if I focused hard enough, and I would be able to taste every ingredient in a hamburger, desired or not. Although, the mere sight, let alone taste a burger has been unappetizing for over 50 years now. I stop at one puddle where I see my reflection. A young girl, around 18 with pale skin, big, bright, brown eyes due to green contacts and dark long hair hanging loosely around her heart shaped face, looks back at me. I look at my cheek to see blood smeared across it. I didn't know if it was hers, mine or his, but I splashed my face, making sure it was all off then continued on my way.

I tried to forget about him. He was just another human, but he wasn't. There is something about him that sparked something in me… Something I haven't felt in years. I didn't even think I could feel _that_ kind of warmth again.

*FLASHBACK*

_I hadn't hunted in weeks. My thirst was driving me crazy, but I was blessed with amazing self control, so I could go another week if I had to. I was actually thinking I was so thirsty I would end up killing someone tonight. _Yes, I still drink from humans, I'm not one of those 'vegetarian' pansies, but I don't kill them. At most they walk away lightheaded or one passes out occasionally.

_I was walking through a neighborhood, searching for someone alone, a drunk with no family possibly. I scanned the insides of the houses, listening carefully when I saw him. Tall, muscular, pale but not to where it looked unhealthy. He was running after a girl, begging her to stay. I wouldn't kill him, it looked like he was going through too much, I'd make him feel good. If he begged me to kill him later, then I would be happy to oblige, I killed those only who begged. Thats when another vampire showed up with the same target in mind. _

"_He's mine…" I hissed, low enough so I knew she could hear but he couldn't. _

"_Sorry hun, I haven't seen a meal like that in years. I'm taking him…" She hissed back, licking her lips. She looked maybe late 20's. She had nice skin and beautiful red hair but you could tell she was an older vampire. "He'll see the light in about 2 minutes. Too bad it won't be pleasant. He'll be running towards it…." She hissed more to herself. _

_I almost just let her have him when a breeze blew, blowing his scent towards me. That's when something inside me clicked. I watched her slowly stalk towards him, almost catlike, and couldn't stop myself, I attacked._

"_I told you he's mine…!" I quickly tore her arm from her body, causing her to scream. I was beyond caring that the man was around half a football field away. With her good hand she grabbed my neck and dug her teeth into my neck, causing me to yelp in pain. After 10 minutes she was in pieces far away from the neighborhood and I was working my way towards the man's house. I warned her… _

_I stole her dress which was very elegant looking. It was a white v-neck halter dress that flowed behind you when you walked, so whoever wore it would look somewhat dream-like. I placed my clothes by a bush in his front yard so I could put them back on later. _

_I scanned his house and found him sitting in his living room watching t.v. Suddenly he stood and turned it off and headed to bed. I found an unlocked window and waited until the light turned off to climb through. I waited and listened for him to be deep asleep before I went into his bedroom. I walked next to him and really looked at him. _

_His face was perfect. His jaw was angular and slack, making his lips part slightly. His nose was straight and his eyelashes laid gently against his cheeks leaving his auburn hair. It looked crazy in a good way, I almost had the urge to reach out and touch it but resisted. That's when his scent hit me again. It did pull towards my vampire side but not as much as I thought, instead the human girl that still lied deep within me was weak in the knees. _

_I heard him stir and I froze. I saw him look up at me, but his gaze was one layered with sleep. _

"_Who are you?" He said in a sleepy voice. I placed one of my hands on his neck, making him shiver just a bit, and looked into his eyes. They were the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. I could feel the blood pulsing through his veins under my and my mouth watered. The vampire side was desperate._

"_I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella…" I whispered. _

"_Ok, Bella. What are you doing here?" He squinted, his eyelids getting droopier by the second._

"_You're dreaming… I saw what happened outside and I'm here to help… I want to be a friend to you." I tried to sound alluring and dream-like, so he would believe it._

"_I don't need help. I saw it happening...it was bound to happen…." His eyes closed and he laid back on his pillow. A small frown on his lips. For some reason I felt upset that he was frowning. _

"_Can you help me then…" I looked around his room and found his wallet in less than a second I found out his name, "Edward?" I stared at his name for a second, slightly smiling. I loved that name. He looked like an Edward._

"_Of course Bella, you're my friend…" He didn't know what he was saying now. It was like he was sleep talking. He truly believed this was a dream…_

"_Thank you Edward. This may hurt, but only for a second." He nodded slowly. I turned his head slowly, giving me full access to his large neck. I licked a small line up his throat, making him shiver. I quickly sunk my fangs in and every muscle in his body tightened. I pulled my fangs out and whispered, "That was the most painful part, just relax Edward, I'll make you feel good. I'll make the pain go away..." With that he relaxed and I started to suck. His warm blood pooled in my mouth sending me overboard. His blood was the best I had had in my whole existence as a vampire. I moaned against his pulsing neck, making him groan as well. Soon the small room was filled with animalistic sounds. When we drink from a human, the human feels whatever the vampire does, so he in turn was feeling pleasure instead of pain. _

"_Bella…" My name on is his lips made my dead heart ache._

_It took everything in me to pull away, but I did, like I always did. I stood against the wall trying to catch my breath. I could tell the contacts had dissolved from the venom, my red eyes were now visible. I had to be careful. I looked over to Edward to see him panting, his blanket was now pushed down, revealing his perfect muscular chest and stomach. _Wow he's gorgeous. Like a god. He's the most handsome human I've seen in years..._I shook my head of those thoughts when I noticed blood was dribbling from his neck. I went back over and licked back over the holes, clotting them to stop the blood. I laid one small kiss where I drank from him, whispered "Thank You" and started for the window. _

"_Don't go Bella…" I heard him whisper. I loved hearing my name come from his perfect lips. _

"_I'll be back again if you really want me to." I didn't look at him. I cursed myself internally as I said this. I looked at the sky. It was dark, but I could clearly see the rain with my advanced vision. _

"_Please…" With that one word, I knew, I had gone too far. I would go back one more time but never again after that. I hated returning to humans I had already fed from. It made me feel like a parasite, constantly feeding on them. I always made them feel good, instead of what the usual parasite makes you feel, but I couldn't afford to get attached. _

_I jumped out of the window easily and put my bloody clothes back on, leaving the dress behind and headed somewhere else, beating myself up with every step. _

_*_END FLASHBACK*

I sat there listening to the cars pass over the bridge I sat under. I knew I couldn't stay here all night. Eventually a cop would come by and shoo me out of here. I'm just glad the burn was satiated for now. I felt stronger and I really felt better. I stood to get up when I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell? Are you trying to scare me?" I screamed, controlling the urge to hiss in the back of my throat.

"Easy kitten, I'm one of you." His voice was smooth and deep and had a bit of a french accent. I eyed him suspiciously before sniffing the air, indeed a vampire.

"Alright, so why'd you have to scare the crap out of me?" I crossed my arms and looked away from me...Was I actually pouting?

"Aw, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, silly girl. I'm from a place where our kind live. It's way better than staying under a bridge all night," He said and held his hand out.

"I don't know you," I said, still not looking at him.

"If I cross the line I'm sure you could kick my ass. Although it seems like you've taken enough a beating tonight. We should probably get you out of those clothes…"

"I'm fine. I've been fine for 50 years. I'll be fine for the next few hundred." I don't know why I was acting like I was 5 but I just didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Alright, fair enough. If you change your mind, we're at that large white house in the woods no one goes to. Do you know which one that is?" This time I looked at him slowly. He had olive skin and his hair was slicked back. I nodded slowly and he flashed a smile, fangs exposed. "Great. I'm Laurent."

I shook his hand, "Bella."

"Ah, that fits you very well. Well Bella, I will be seeing you around if you change your mind." I nodded goodbye and he took off.

Edward

Sometimes, when you're in a relationship, no matter how hard you work at it, it's just not gonna work out. My name is Edward and I am currently in a troubled relationship with my beautiful girlfriend Tanya, but it's heading for the rocks sadly. I heard the door open and heard soft clicking of heels enter the house. I looked up and smiled at Tanya only to see her eyes watering. She hated crying in front of me.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and wiped the tears that had managed to run down her flawless cheeks. Her grey eyes were sad and there was a look in them that told me what was coming.

"Edward. It's time for me to go." She said it calmly before kissing me passionately one more time, then turning on her heels and walking back towards the door.

"Tanya, let's just talk. Please. You can't just kiss me and walk away..." I said as I followed her outside. The sky was dark grey, a big storm was coming, I could feel it.

"Edward, you and I know this just won't work. You will never feel the way I feel about you. It's better if I just walk away. Goodbye Edward, I will miss you." She kissed my cheek before getting into her tiny sports car and speeding off. I stood there for a second. My thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose, something I picked up from my father when he was stressed or thinking. Suddenly I heard a scream from down the street I looked and could have sworn I saw someone, but it didn't sound right. It was then followed by more shrieks and growls, definitely not right. I quickly went back inside thinking it was some animal. I sat on the couch and stared at the television, not really watching it though.

I just never felt anything with Tanya. She was lovely, and a great friend but when it came to a relationship, something always felt missing. We had our good times and bad times, but we just didn't click in that way. With that final thought, I sighed and turned the t.v off. I went upstairs and decided to sleep in just my pajama pants tonight, no shirt. I brushed my teeth and settled into bed. The golden comforter making me feel better already, as I slipped into darkness.

I was woken up by the feeling of someone with me, but that made no sense, since I lived alone. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl next to me. An angel.

"Who are you?" I knew I was still dreaming, this just wouldn't be possible. She looked down at me and placed a hand on my neck. She was cold. I wanted to grab a jacket or something for her, but didn't really think she needed it. _Maybe angels are cold… _Her brown eyes sparkled even with barely any light visible. Her dark hair fell perfectly around her heart-shaped face. Her small nose was adorable and then perfect, full lips moved.

"I'm Isabella…but you can call me Bella," Her voice was beautiful, like bells, she fit her name perfectly.

"Ok, Bella. What are you doing here?" I whispered, I wanted to keep talking to her but I was slowly being pulled under the darkness of sleep, and I didn't want to.

"You're dreaming… I saw what happened outside and I'm here to help… I want to be a friend to you." She whispered, I knew she was an angel. She's my guardian angel, here to help me.

"I don't need help. I saw it happening...it was bound to happen…." It was the truth. I couldn't help but frown though. I was still sad to see it end with her.

"Can you help me then…Edward?" I heard her say my name, and I never wanted anyone else to say my name if I couldn't hear it like that.

"Of course Bella, you're my friend…" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. How could I deny an angel put here to help me?

"Thank you Edward. This may hurt, but only for a second." I was unsure at first, but I trusted her, so I nodded. I felt her tongue run up the side of my neck after she turned my head, making me shiver, I wasn't expecting that. Suddenly I felt two small, sharp teeth penetrate my neck. My body stiffened and I wanted to cry out in pain, when she whispered in my ear, "That was the most painful part, just relax Edward, I'll make you feel good, I'll make the pain go away…" She said it so quickly I had trouble catching it all. Her cold lips pressed against my neck, and the pain went away.

Bella moaned against my neck, earning a groan from myself. Something inside me felt like it was now free, and I let myself go. She continued to work wonders on my neck, making make noises I had no idea I could, as she did as well. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. "Bella…" I managed to breathe. She pulled away leaving me out of breath and craving more. I pushed the comforter off of me as I tried to cool off and catch my breath. I felt her beside me again and run her sweet tongue back over my neck before kissing the same spot. This was the greatest dream I had had in years. "Thank you," she whispered before I felt the breeze of her turning around and begin to leave. It was Tanya all over.

"Don't go Bella…" I whispered.

"I'll be back again if you really want me to." I heard her whisper back. My eyes were closed, and would not open. I would give anything to see her, but I was far too close to blackness.

"Please…" The whisper was probably too quiet for her to hear. I felt a small breeze and heard my bedroom window shut quietly, when I was finally pulled completely under, with only her in my thoughts.

The next day I woke up groggy and slightly dizzy. I stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. Once out, I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked in the mirror. My auburn hair was insanely out of control as usual, small, but manageable bags under my eyes, less than usual. I ran my hand over the back of my neck when it brushed the side and something cold startled me. I ran my hand back over the side of my neck and it was a few degrees colder than the rest of my skin. I turned my head to see two dots, and my heart stopped. _Everything from last night was real? _

I splashed my face with water and laughed at myself for thinking that, but when I touched my neck, it was still cold where Bella had been last night. I changed into jeans and a long sleeved button up and headed outside to check my mail when I saw the dress… I hurried over to the bush and held the dress in my hands. It was still soaking wet from the rain, but I know she was wearing it. I decided to throw it away, deciding it was just a coincidence until I saw a massive blood stain on the side…

_Bella..._

**Hey guys hope you liked it. I just thought of this idea yesterday and thought I would write it down. I don't like the title so when you review this please let me know if you have any ideas! RxR! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella 

Something felt off, I wasn't sure what it was but something didn't feel right. I watched Laurent speed off towards the hills while I hid under the bridge a little longer. It wouldn't hurt to go see. I have been on my own since I was 'born'. I decided to walk. I had more than enough time. I took a detour through the small town of Forks, Washington.

If I hadn't mentioned it before, I roamed around the wet and dreary parts of the United States. Washington, Oregon, Montana, etc. I can go out in sunlight, but it's not pleasant. It's like an instant sunburn if you step into it. Plus, our skin is rather..._dazzling._ I hate to admit it but it's beautiful in the sun, but that doesn't mean we can show it off.

I shook my head and looked up towards the night sky. It had finally decided to quit raining and I slightly smiled. The squeak of my shoes was the only sound to be heard except for the occasional dog barking or car passing by. I looked up to see a familiar house, it was abandoned, but for some reason, I recognized it. I decided to take a peek inside, the feeling was stronger but I could never place it. Someone's things were still here, so I decided to look through an album. The old pages were so delicate they felt like butterfly wings between my cold fingers, one twitch and I could rip it to pieces. I looked down at a picture only to see a tall man with brown hair who looked familiar, standing next to a little girl and her mom. When I looked closer, that girl was...me.

My eyes widened. I knew this was me, how come I couldn't remember? I touched the picture mindlessly and smiled as I looked at the others. My dad holding a small fish with a frown on his face while I held a huge one, beaming like a kid on Christmas. I laughed, seeing my mom laugh in the background. Oh, how I wish I could remember these times. There were even a few of me and a boy. I could barely make out the name Jacob under the picture. Billy, who I'm guessing is his dad, was in many pictures with my father. Picture after picture, Jacob and I were laughing or hugging, even making mud pies in one of them. _I guess we were best friends. It looks that way. Why cant I remember? _ I hadn't realized how long it had been until the room was lit with sunlight. I stood, putting all of the books of memories away and headed through the rest of the house. Each room, had that same, familiar but unknown feeling until I got to my room.

I knew this was my room. It was just something I felt about it. All the times I was here in the summer with Jacob came flooding back, and I suddenly wanted to find him. Wherever I looked I saw a picture of him. I needed to find him, even though he was probably well over 60 by now, I needed to find him. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was a newspaper from 50 years ago. The day I was 'born'. Instead, the title was about me. The day I died.

"...Isabella Swan's truck was found at the bottom, where boys from the beach who were with Swan earlier, were cliff diving….Jacob Black and Sam Ulley, jumped in to save her, but never found her before it was too late. When we found the truck, her body was no where to be found…She will be greatly missed…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_Bells hurry up! The water is going to be just as cold…" Jacob yelled from the edge of the cliff. _

"_Relax Jake! I'm coming." I answered back, fishing around in the cab of my truck for a jacket so I could have it ready when I got out of the freezing water below. I don't know_ _what made me want to do this, but seeing all of the guys do it, made me think I could. _

"_Hey Bella, be right back. Sam just called me! Don't go in with out me k?" I heard him shout further away._

"_K!" I laughed. It was then when everything was in slow motion and high speed at the same time. Curiosity came over me when I saw something under the passenger seat. I stretched my body across the cab, unknowingly knocking the truck out of park. I didn't notice it at first but my truck slowly rolled forward. It wasn't until I heard Jake's voice, that I realized I was moving._

"_BELLA! GET OUT OF THE TRUCK!!!" I heard him scream. My heart was racing and I tried to move, but I was either caught or pure shock took over my muscles, making me unable to move. _

"_IM STUCK JAKE I CAN'T!!!" I cried._

"_HURRY BELLA PLEASE! TRY TO GET OUT!!!" I turned around just as I began to tip over the edge only to see him running towards me, fear, pain, shock, clear as day on his face. He was so close, but it was too late. I was out before I even hit the water. _

*END FLASHBACK*

That was the only thing I could remember last. The next thing I woke up to was pain and fire all over my body. I was in a cave somewhere, with the vampire who changed me, and no memories. When I was finally changed I was so angry I almost destroyed him, but he calmly explained what had happened, and that he would help me. I knew I could never face Jacob or Charlie again, so I had to leave. Now I was back and I knew what I had to do.

I had to be quick. I ran at vampire speed outside, staying in the shadows towards the old house, that I lived in for 20 years before living on my own. Although I lived with another, I always made sure I did things my own way, when I wanted. I opened the door without knocking to be greeted by 8 vampires. Five unfriendly looking, hissing and growling at me, Laurent in the corner smirking, one small girl was staring at me, the other with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Carlisle." I said somewhat warmly.

"Bella, so good to see you. It's been years."

Carlisle

I heard a small knock on my door, knowing who it was immediately, but was slightly confused.

"Alice dear what is it? You aren't you cheery self. What did you see?" The small pixie-like girl, who I saw as one of my own daughters came in, slower than usual.

"Carlisle, someone is coming today. I'm not sure who they are. I can't really see. She won't decide. It's very frustrating." Alice huffed as she stood in the doorway trying to see clearly.

"Perhaps it was that brunette I ran into earlier…" Lauren said quietly while passing. "She was cute. I bet she tasted amazing as a human."

"Who did you run into? Was she pretty? Do you think she likes to shop?" Alice danced towards him, backing him against the wall. I couldn't help but chuckle. There was the Alice I loved.

"Easy pixie. It may not even be her. She didn't look interested. Go reorganize someone's closet or something. That always helps your head." Laurent patted her head, earning a huff from her before she immediately tried to fix her hair.

"Okay, I'll fix yours." She said at vampire speed, catching him off guard. The two were gone fighting over clothes before I could blink. I shook my head, returning to my desk. I looked out the window only to see someone from my past walking towards the house, I thought I would never see again.

I heard the door fly open and headed downstairs only to greet beautiful Bella Swan. The first of my coven, who decided to leave only a couple of decades together.

----------

"OH she is pretty!!!" Alice beamed, earning strange looks from the others. She quickly ran up to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"Uh…." Was all Bella could say.

"Bella, things have changed since you were here."

"I can see that…" She said, looking around at the faces.

"Why don't we catch up? Come with me to my office." She nodded and followed me, while the others stared puzzled after. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"Your office hasn't changed much," I said as I looked around at the familiar paintings and countless books.

"No, I like it this way. I think it suits me this way. Although you haven't changed much either. From what Laurent said, you haven't changed at all," He smiled to himself then looked up at me. I moved over to sit in his chair when he beat me to it. He raised an eyebrow, challenging me to make him move. I just copied his expression and moved to sit on his desk in front of him.

"You'd be surprised…" I said with a smirk. Carlisle was the one who told me not to return to humans. He was currently working on a blood substitute, but it was disgusting and did barely anything for our thirst. He feeds on humans, but travels to the slums of Seattle or Port Angeles, so he doesn't feel too horrible, but without any powers, he has to be quick or he's too late.

"So tell me. What have you been up to?" He took my small hands in his, and my dead heart would have skipped. Carlisle was the one who made me the night I died. I stayed with him for as long as I could, but I had to get away. We were deeply in love, which is what made this the hardest.

"I've been traveling the world mostly. Painting whenever I could. It was amazing. All of the people you meet, human and vampire. Oh I wish you were with me Carlisle I've missed you," I looked down at my lap. If I could still blush I would have.

"Bella…" He used a finger to pull my face up to look at his. He looked at me with his amazing, heart-stopping, red eyes. "I've missed you too. Very much." He smiled warmly, and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned forward drawing myself closer to his lips when he stopped me.

"Have you found a mate?" His face was blank, like he was waiting for an answer that meant life or death to him. His hand dropped from my face. I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion behind them. He began to look like someone was poking him a little too hard.

"No. Not yet," I looked down again, only to look back up when his hands were on my cheeks, his lips pressing to mine firmly. I missed his kisses. His breath was always sweet and minty, so I always had chills, but in a good way. The kiss became deeper and I felt all of Carlisle's feelings. My hands laced into his hair as his found purchase on my neck and lower back. After a few more amazing and passionate moments later he pulled away so we could breathe even though it was not needed.

"Bella, I've missed you so. You haven't contacted me in 30 years. I was so worried. I would have gone to look for you, but you could have been anywhere. Why did you choose to visit now? Is everything alright?" His forehead rested against mine as we caught our breath.

"I've missed you too, so much. Everything is fine. You know I needed to leave though. 20 years of never sleeping, stuck in Forks. I have no idea how you've done it for 50, but I got to see the places I've wanted to see. The places I wanted to see before I died. I understand now why you didn't come after me. You have another family now, but I came because while I was here, I think I've found my singer…" I remember him mentioning something about singers. Their blood calls to us. Edward's called to me, but if he was my singer, how come I pulled away?

Carlisle

"How do you know? You must have killed them." I watched Bella carefully. Half of me was still so glad that she was here and the fact that I had her back in my arms was so amazing, but she was here because she found her singer, possibly.

"That's the thing though. Even the human part of me was drawn. His blood was the greatest I've ever had…but I pulled away." She looked dazed as she was thinking about it. She was very strong when it came to self control. I noticed when she was turned, she could resist humans very well. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand, had a little trouble when I turned them.

Bella stood up and began to pace the room. I watched as her long mahogany hair swayed with each graceful step she took. She was going much slower than vampire speed, but not quite human.

"Bella, what are you thinking about so hard?" I appeared in front of her, holding her beautiful face in my hands.

"I have to see him again tonight," she spoke quietly. I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it or not.

"You shouldn't return to humans Bella. They will get suspicious. You can't be in his dreams every night. When he discovers what you are, you'll have to move again before the wolves get to you. I don't want to loose you." I kissed her full lips once before my phone went off.

"This is Dr. Cullen."

"Yes Dr. Cullen, we need you right away. A woman killed herself and we need you to examine her body."

"I'm on my way," I said quickly then shut the small phone. "Bella, I want to go with you tonight. I want to see if he could possibly be your singer. For research purposes only. Do not go without me please." She was about to reject but changed her mind. She nodded slowly and I kissed her forehead before heading out the door. I looked back as I reached the front door to see Bella moving toward the living room, biting her lip. She was nervous about the others. I smiled and left. Now they will know about the girl I've been talking about for decades.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

I slowly emerged from Carlisle's office. I looked around the room to see 3 guys on the sofa playing video games and shouting at each other. A big muscular guy with curly hair was the loudest while a blonde with a leather jacket sat and watched while another blonde with medium length hair was playing with the big one. Suddenly the blonde that was playing stopped and turned toward me, making the others turn toward me.

"You know you don't have to be nervous. Once we saw you were with Carlisle, we all calmed down. I'm Jasper, this here next to me is James, and the big guy next to him is Emmett." I waved shyly towards them before the one called Emmett leapt over the couch and ran over to me.

"We have a new sister!" He boomed as he swung my around. If I was human, I would have surely died.

"Em put her down!" A small voice yelled. I was quickly put down and given an apologetic smile. I looked over to see the small girl from earlier glaring at the Emmett. "Hi I'm Alice! I know we're going to be great friends!" She beamed and took my hand dragging me up to her room. My mouth fell open when I saw how huge and how PINK it was. A gorgeous blonde was in the room as well. I waved to her and she smiled back. "Oh yes, this is Rose. We have another sister but we haven't seen her in days. Do you know where she went to Rose?"

"No, she went hunting, that's all I know. Can't you see her?" Rose asked. I looked toward Alice to see her shaking her head. I have a terrible feeling about this.

Carlisle

I entered the hospital quickly and went straight to the morgue. A nurse was waiting and she pointed toward the body. When I saw the woman I was taken aback. Her beauty was radiating from her even though she was dead. I walked closer and thats when I heard it. A very faint heartbeat. I had to do this quickly.

"Excuse me can you go see if anyone else needs help? I think I'm fine here on my own thank you." The nurse nodded and blushed as she left. I smiled and shook my head before looking back toward the woman on the table. I leaned down next to her ear and whispered 'I'm sorry,' before biting down on her neck. I had a feeling in my gut and in my dead heart that I needed to do this to her. The way her caramel waves framed her face gently made me feel something I hadn't since Bella. Bella. What was I to do now? I had to be with...I looked down at her chart and read her name was Esme, Esme. I had to stay with Esme while she changed or she couldn't be here at least. I got a call from Alice immediately.

"We'll take care of her Carlisle. She's beautiful. I can't wait to meet her." Then she hung up. I left the hospital anxiously. I wanted to get back to the beautiful woman that would be my mate as soon as her last heartbeat stopped and she becomes damned like the rest of us.

Bella

I asked Alice if I could borrow her shower and got dressed. As I was looking in the mirror Alice looked disappointed. I turned around and tilted my head to the side when Rose was there as well with the same look.

"What?"

"You're going to the possible love of your life looking like that…" She smiled apologetically after her comment. I looked down and saw that I was in jeans and a shirt. She shook her head and placed me in the seat in front of her vanity and they began to work on me. An hour later I was in heels, a very simple yet elegant dress that went to my knee with my hair done up in an elegant bun with stands hanging down by my face.

"Guys, I'm going to just see him. He'll be asleep! There's no need for this!!!" I sat with my arms crossed over my chest pouting while they just laughed. I got up and decided it was time to leave. Carlisle was in his office so I was about to knock when Emmett let out a whistle.

"Lookin' good lil' sis!!!" If I could have I would have blushed. So I just gave him the finger making him laugh harder. Alice and Rose came down from upstairs and sat with Jasper and Emmet. Ah so they were each others mates. They make adorable couples. I didn't see James or Laurent anywhere. Carlisle was in front of me without my notice.

"Alice?" He smiled at me.

"Yup." I glared at the little pixie who just smiled.

"They left us today to go search for someone. They won't be gone for a long time." He answered my unasked question with a sad smile on his face and all I could do was just nod. "Are you ready?" I nodded again and we headed out the door. He began to walk to his car when I grabbed his arm.

"Do you mind if we walk? I want to ask you about something." He smiled and nodded as we headed toward the street.

"I have something to tell you as well Isabella," he wasn't looking at me so I knew it was bad. I squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Today, I turned a patient. I felt a connection and she will be my mate." He stated. That made me feel like someone stabbed my dead heart, knocking the air out of me. I knew Carlisle and I were never 'mates' but I loved him and he loved me. I cleared my throat.

"I understand Carlisle. It makes sense. I'm happy for you." I smiled and as I thought about it, I was happy for him. I just wanted him happy. He needed someone special for him. "Now I need to tell you something, but I think, if I do, you're family will be very upset and I will have to go away again. For good." His hand tightened around mine and he stopped in his tracks.

"Please don't say that Bella. We will understand what it is," he pulled me to his chest holding me tightly. "Don't tell me right now. We will speak later. Right now, it's getting late." I nodded and we ran the rest of the way to Edward's house.

***

Carlisle was laughing hysterically by the time we arrived as I cursed repeatedly under my breath.

"….Alice…….making me wear heels…..stupid dress…..Alice!!!"

I simply glared at Carlisle until he calmed down. I scaled up his tree to his bedroom, luckily the window was open, but he wasn't in there. I smelled his amazing scent though. Carlisle climbed up into the tree, unseen.

"He's not here Carli-" I was interrupted by the light turning on and Edward stood in the doorway.

"Bella…" He breathed before getting to me in three strides and holding me close. I heard Carlisle gasp. I whispered an 'I'm fine' for Carlisle's ears to hear. "I'm so glad you're ok! I found your dress and it was covered in blood. His warm hands held my cheeks and worry flashed in his eyes. "You're freezing!" My eyes went wide. This is what Carlisle warned me about.

"Edward I'm fine. I came to say goodbye." I said this as he was grabbing a blanket. When he heard this his eyes widened and he shook his head. His hand went to his neck where I bit him and a tear escaped his cheek. "Edward please don't be upset. You will be fine without me." He shook his head in protest.

"Bella, I think...I don't know, there's something between us. A bond or something. I feel like if you leave, I'll die. Please don't leave. I know I barely know you, but there's something about you." Before I could react his warm, smooth lips were on mine. I stopped breathing immediately and placed my hands on his chest, pushing lightly. His arms instinctively wrapped around me holding me to him, so I pushed a little harder.

"No Edward. I'm not good for you." I took steps back until I hit the wall.

"Please just do what you did last time. I will leave you alone…" His eyes were on the ground and I looked out toward Carlisle. He had a worried look on his face, hoping I'd do the right thing and walk away.

I sighed and led Edward to the bed. He looked up at me and sat down on the edge looking into my eyes when his went wide. "You're eyes are….red." I immediately shut my eyes and cursed myself, Carlisle also cursed. With lightning fast vampire speed Carlisle threw contacts into my hand and I placed them in my eyes. When I looked back at Edward he shook his head.

"No silly they're brown. Sometimes they just look red in the moonlight. Weird huh?" I smiled innocently and he smiled back. I leaned in and placed a kiss below his ear hearing him groan and the icy feel of my lips against his sensitive skin. "Edward…" I breathed before licking up his neck.

**Ok sorry its been a while. College has been hectic. I have a plan for this story now so it should be easier to write. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
